Stomping Grounds
by Pen99
Summary: Patrick Jane is reunited with his past when the decomposing body of Alex Jane is found on Sacramento carnival grounds. Tracking the murder back to the site of his youth, Jane returns to his old abode. Emotions run wild when Patrick comes face to face with his former self. The only difference between now and then is that this time, he has Lisbon by his side. Set shortly after 5x21.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

**A/N:** Hey everyone, happy season finale week! This little scheme popped into my head last night and I knew I had to write it down. For those of you who follow Timeless, don't worry, chapter 17 will be up sometime tomorrow. All introductions aside, I hope you enjoy my strange inspiration. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Summary:** Patrick Jane is reunited with his past when the decomposing body of Alex Jane is found on Sacramento carnival grounds. Tracking the murder back to the site of his youth, Jane returns to his old abode. Emotions run wild when Patrick comes face to face with his former self. The only difference between now and then is that this time, he has Lisbon by his side. Set shortly after 5x21.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The CBI was ablaze with the exhilaration of their latest case. As Lisbon made her way into the bull pen, she was almost knocked to her feet, not once, but twice. When she stationed herself in front of Vanpelt's desk, Lisbon made sure to grasp the edge for anchoring. She couldn't take the risk of being swept away into a sea of government personnel.

"What do we have?" Lisbon called over the bustle. "In the elevator I heard talk of a double homicide. Any of that true?"

The slender redhead tried to suppress a perverse grin.

"I guess you could say that." Vanpelt chuckled. "Is that what people are saying?"

Lisbon nodded.

"I don't get it, what's the joke."

"There's no joke, really." She responded. "It's just, well, the man we found killed wasn't alone."

"So it is a double homicide." Lisbon groaned.

"PETA might think so, but for our purposes it's only a single. SacPD found them this morning, a dead carnie and his elephant."

Lisbon checked to made sure she heard right.

"Did you just say there was an elephant at the crime scene!?"

"Yes." Vanpelt confirmed. "A dead one."

"Jesus." Lisbon muttered. "Do we have an ID on the victim?"

"Were working on one right now. Rigsby's running all carnival personnel in the area. It seems July is a heavy month for travailing circuses."

"Alright, keep me updated." Lisbon ordered. "We'll head to the crime scene in ten. Oh, and Vanpelt?"

"Yes boss?"

"Have you seen Jane?"

"No I haven't." Vanpelt responded. "He seems hell-bent on locking himself in the attic, probably there now. What do you need him for?"

Lisbon had already turned her back on her agent and now was working through the bustle to reach the elevator lobby.

"Nothing." She called over her shoulder. "I just thought he'd get a kick out of this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lisbon stood outside Jane's attic door. She tried to keep her feet light on the approach; Lisbon didn't want to tip Jane off so he could manipulate her arrival. Still, Jane was able to catch every step.

"For the hundredth time Lisbon," Jane called through the door. "I need to be alone. What about that statement confuses you people. I don't think my request is unreasonable."

Lisbon rolled her eyes; Jane could be so stubborn when he wanted to.

"You've been cooped up there all day." She called. "Come out for an hour to visit the crime scene. I think you'll like this one, it has Jane written all over it."

"Lisbon." Jane lowered his voice. "I need to do this; I need time to think. I'm not locking myself away for my own enjoyment, everything I do surveys a purpose."

Lisbon scoffed.

"Since when does—"

"Lisbon please!" Jane begged. "I can't do this right now. For the time being, I'm off the CBI. I have full confidence that you can solve this one without me."

Lisbon contemplated arguing, but she knew it would do her no good. She left the attic and began descending the stairs into the elevator lobby. If Jane wanted a temporary leave of absence, that was fine by her. She might get a week with no complaints to respond to or unnecessary paperwork to fill. A week without Jane might be a gift.

"Boss." Cho called from the door to the bull pen. "You're going to want to see this."

The stoic agent looked as dispassionate as ever, but something in his tone concerned Lisbon.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We got an ID on the victim."

"That's great, what's his name?"

"Alex." Cho stated. "Alex Jane."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shortly after Lisbon's visit, a second set of footsteps made their presence through the hallway. Jane was sure he had gotten his message across; there was no need to send Cho in to mediate. What was it with this team? They never knew when to give up.

Cho stood outside his door and called his name only once. Something told Jane that the persistent agent would not leave until Jane addressed him. Unlocking his door, he met Cho face to face.

"What do you—"

"Jane." Cho said coldly. "There's something you need to know."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait."

"No," Cho stated. "It can't. Rigsby just received confirmation on the ID on our victim. A fellow carnie just verified the body belonged to a Mr. Alex Jane. I checked the records and it appears that he is—"

"My father." Jane interrupted.

There was a moment of silence before Jane followed up his statement.

"Yes, I know. Is that all or can I get back to—"

The agent raised an eyebrow. Jane's casual response seemed to have baffled Cho. He hadn't expected the blond consultant to break out in tears, but Cho had anticipated a more emotional response.

"I don't think you heard me." Cho repeated. "Our victim is Alex Jane."

"Yes, I know." Jane repeated, obviously irritated. "There's no need to say it twice. So if that's all."

Jane tried to shut the door, but Cho wedged his foot in the crack just in time. Cho's attempt to inform Jane had failed, so it was Lisbon's turn to give it a shot.

"Boss wants to see you downstairs." Cho instructed. "She seems to thinks that, due to the personal connections of this case, that it is natural that you might want to be involved. However, this action should be discouraged, not the other way around. "

"Stay away from the case, got it. Now that everything's all cleared up,"

Jane tried to close the door once more, but Cho wasn't going to move.

"You still need to go see Lisbon."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jane did not bother knocking when he reached the glass door of Lisbon's office. He pushed open the door and plopped right down on her white leather couch.

"Jane." Lisbon said kindly. "Thank you for—"

"No need to glove handle me Lisbon." Jane interrupted. "I don't want to hear condolences or pity. I'm fine, really."

There was an awkward silence before Lisbon gave her response.

"I wasn't going to—"

"Oh please Lisbon." Jane interrupted. "Just save it. It's a community's natural response to loss, you should know."

Lisbon took in a sharp inhale of breath. Jane felt immediately guilty for making a jab at her loss; he wished he could take it back.

"I know what you're doing," Lisbon said through her teeth. "And I understand. You're in pain and you want to push your frustrations off on someone else. I get it."

"No you don't Lisbon, because I'm fine. Alex Jane means nothing more to me than he does to you. He's just another downed victim in the ocean of homicide."

"He was you father." Lisbon repeated.

"You say that like it means something," Jane grunted. "but really it's just another word. I haven't spoken to Alex Jane in over a decade. For all intensive purposes, he is a stranger. A stranger that just so happens to share my DNA."

Lisbon looked quizzically at him. He knew that all she wished to do was comfort him, but it was truly unnecessary. Jane's words were true; he had nothing to do with Alex Jane. To be truthful, Jane hadn't even been sure if his father was alive before today. The man had gotten himself into many dangerous situations in the past. Put that together with his alcoholism, and you have a cocktail for disaster.

"If that's how you really feel, fine. I just wanted to let you know you will receive that quiet time after all. You have vacation time effective immediately."

Jane shook his head slowly. It was obvious that Lisbon thought he was pulling a charade over his feelings. He needed to show her he was truly fine, for her sake. The only way he could do that was follow through with this one. It would mean giving up his lamenting time, but sacrifices had to be made.

"No." Jane stated. "I think I'll take this case after all."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"There's no pleasing you Jane. First you want off the case, and then you want back on. You do this just to mess with me don't you? I can't believe—"

"Lisbon!" He stopped her. "Is that a yes?"

She sighed.

"Fine. But if at any point you decided that this is too much, I want you back here. Got it?"

"Not going to happen," Jane grinned. "but alright Lisbon. I'll follow your rules."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Lisbon approached the crime scene, she cringed internally at what she saw. The bodies were located inside a small mustard yellow tent, which currently was located under a small grove of palm trees. When a man from SacPD opened the tent flap, the first thing she smelt was decay. The tent was acting as a greenhouse in the hot summer air. The stench of the bodies rung through the room, making Lisbon feel an urgent need to vomit. She took a scrap of cloth from her belt and held it over her face.

"I love the sweet smell of fresh air." Jane teased. "How are you holding up Lisbon?"

She shot him a look of disbelief. How could he act so casual when the rotting body of his father lay a few yards away from him.

"We've canvassed the area for blood spatter, both human and elephant." Rigsby said. "The results came back negative for the victim, but positive for Dumbo over here. Two gunshots were delivered to the skull of the elephant, which seems to be the only laceration. As for Mr. Jane—erm—our victim, blunt trauma to the head with an unknown object."

"So, no murder weapon present?" Lisbon asked. "Great."

Jane moved past the body and knelt down next to the elephant. He studied the marks on the cranium and seemed to be measuring distance with his fingers.

"These are extremely precise." Jane commented. "Each shot was delivered not to wound, but to kill. The killer knew the exact right spots to execute him."

"But why bother," Rigsby asked. "I mean why not just dump him?"

Lisbon shot a warning look in Rigsby's direction. Would it kill him to show a little respect, this was Jane's father they were talking about!

"The elephant wasn't just an unnecessary casualty. The killer needed a reason to do it, probably to silence him."

Rigsby laughed.

"Why, so he wouldn't tell the other elephants what he saw?"

"Agent Rigsby." Lisbon hissed. "If this is a joke to you, then I would encourage you to leave."

Rigsby backed away sheepishly.

"No boss." He apologized. "Sorry boss."

Jane, in the meanwhile, had made his way over to his father's body. If there was any emotion behind his gaze, Lisbon could not see it. Patrick Jane was closed off to everybody, even himself.

"Elephant blood on the walls, but not human." Jane pondered. "Trauma like this would have left a traceable amount of residue."

"What does that mean?" Rigsby asked.

"That means," Frowned Lisbon. "That this isn't the crime scene."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay, so what do you guys think? The title of this piece, Stomping Grounds refers to Jane's old home, and that is exactly where the team is headed. There might not be a lot of emotion going on right now, but there is a ton to come. I've always wondered what Jane's life was like as a teenager, now it's time for him to share it. Get ready for some fun Patrick Jane shenanigans, both new and old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

**A/N:** Hey guys, glad I can finally get around to update. I am feeling crazy literary today; I not only updated this, but started a new story as well. Thanks for those of you who reviewed the first chapter; I was overwhelmed by the positive feedback. I hope you all are having a great summer, and please enjoy chapter 2!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Agent Grace Van Pelt repeated herself twice to make sure she heard correctly.

"Not the crime scene? What do you mean it's not the crime scene?"

"Boss and Jane seem to think not." Rigsby confirmed. "And now that I think about it, it makes sense. A laceration like his would not have contained it's residue to that limited of an area."

"So now what?" The redhead asked.

"We got SacPD to search every nook and cranny of the carnival ground, but no blood spatter. They are still searching the woods south of the scene, but it seems unlikely he was carried. The killer would have had to bring him three fourths of a mile, and Mr. Jane was no small man."

"So we're looking for a vehicle of some sort." The agent decided. "I'll check for automobiles reported missing in the last 48 hours. We can flag them as high priority, and hopefully find our transporter."

"Sounds good." Rigsby responded. "Call me back with any news."

The line went dead and Van Pelt reached for her mouse.

There were twelve missing vehicles in the extended area over the last two days. Five were located by the city police, none of which showed evidence of struggle. That left seven possible matches, exempting all unreported vehicles.

Van Pelt checked the time stamp; the site hadn't been updated since early this morning. There was a possibility of a new report, so she made a few calls. After five minutes of shamelessly flirting with an agent from West Sacramento, Van Pelt got her match.

A 1977 dodge charger had been abandoned three miles outside Rio Linda. Not only was it was badly dented, tuffs of hair as well as a tape like substance was strewn throughout the backseat. Immediately, she picked up the phone and informed Rigsby. It was worth a visit to Rio Linda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jane and Lisbon sat in silence as the two made their way to check out the lead Van Pelt had uncovered. Lisbon was scrunched behind the wheel, taking a break to peek at Jane every few minutes. After about the tenth time, Jane called her out.

"Lisbon, will you stop checking on me? I'm fine."

"I didn't say you weren't" Lisbon recovered. "And who says I'm checking on you?"

Jane quickly glanced over his shoulder, mock horror setting over his face. Lisbon rolled her eyes; she had not been that dramatic.

"Oh please, you see what you want."

"And what I want is for you to be looking at me?" Jane asked lightheartedly.

Lisbon frowned.

"Just forget it Jane, you're obviously fine. Better than you have been the last couple days, anyway."

Jane's mouth stretched to produce a silent "ohh".

"Do I sense a hint of resentment Lisbon?" Jane added. "Did you miss me?"

"Actually," She jeered. "I was getting used to the peace and quiet."

"Shame, leave it up to Alex Jane to wreck a good thing."

The ambiance in the car died, leaving an awkward silence between the two.

"It was meant to be a joke." Jane whispered. "You don't have to— I'm fine, really."

Lisbon nodded, she wasn't going to argue. When it came to this sort of thing, Lisbon knew where he was coming from. When her family fell apart, she didn't want pity. Lisbon fought to hide the pain of her childhood; it seemed as if Jane was too.

"This isn't like last time." Jane told himself. "No reason to give me a straight jacket and ship me to an asylum."

Lisbon winced, wishing Jane would drop the humor. She wasn't sure if it was for her sake or his, but some things are better left unsaid.

"Too far?" He asked. "Do we not talk about that?"

"No." She corrected. "You have proven time and time again that we have no off limits. Don't pretend you don't test the border on purpose."

He smirked and held her gaze. Lisbon turned her attention to the road, trying to hold her composure. Her words were a blatant lie, both of them knew it. There was _one thing_ they never talked about—

"Turtlenecks" Jane murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Turtlenecks. I was thinking about the time I accused you of having a fetish for—"

"Yes I remember." She responded bitterly.

"I was curious to why, in turn, you did not ask me mine."

Lisbon coughed.

"Your what?"

"Fetish of course. Keep up Lisbon, I've never known you to be without words."

"Ok, you want a border? Fine I'm drawing the line, happy?"

"Not really, you didn't play along like I had hoped. It's noses by the way."

Lisbon couldn't help breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"Noses, Jane? Really?"

"Yes noses." He repeated confidently. "It has something to do with the way they crinkle with a smile."

He couldn't help taking in the brilliant smile Lisbon now wore, her nose sufficiently crinkled. She noticed, and the awkward silence fell again.

Ten minutes later, she pulled over to the side of the road.

"Here?" Jane asked skeptically.

"Yeah, why?" Lisbon asked.

"Nothing."

The two piled out of the car to meet a local PD officer, as well as Cho.

"Good news," Cho said as they approached. "The blood is a match to the victims. Bad news, we were unable to case for any fingerprints. The place had been wiped clean."

"Strange." Lisbon pondered. "They wiped away their DNA, but didn't bother to destroy the evidence of the victims presence. What does that tell you?"

"That they're cocky." Jane responded. "They didn't bother because they didn't think they needed to."

"Exactly." Said Lisbon. "Officer Richards?"

The officer turned to face her.

"Agent Lisbon?"

"Could you bring us up to base on the owner of the vehicle?"

"Of course, the license plate is registered to—"

"There will be no need for that." Jane interrupted. "I could identify that piece of crap from anywhere. That car belonged to Alex Jane."

The officer looked confused. "Mr. Jane, as in the victim."

"Well I'm sure not talking about myself." Jane regarded. "I have no interest in trading in the Citroen, thank you."

"But…" The officer stammered. "It says here that the car is registered to a Mr. Walker, Colt."

Jane smirked and tried to repress a bizarre memory. If this man had only known how many strippers had passed through his home looking for a Mr. "Colt Walker".

"Good luck finding him." Jane jeered. "I think you'll find he's not as real as you had hoped. A man a few thousand in debt probably, but when wasn't he. "

"Jane?" Lisbon asked. "What are you—"

"It's an alias of course." He explained "Colt Walkers are powerful black powder handguns from the civil war. Had a whole collection of them back at the grounds."

"I never pegged you as a gun person." Cho stated.

"I'm not." Jane clarified. "Some things you just can't help knowing."

Cho left it at that.

"So if this is Mr. Jane's car," Put together Lisbon. "How did it get to Sacramento and back? Couldn't have been by itself with the victim tied to the backseat."

Jane's eyes glazed over.

"They kidnapped him with his own car." Jane muttered. "But, Why?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever the reason, I know one thing. The man who kidnapped our victim was someone he knew well enough to bring into his car."

"Not necessarily." Cho stated. "They could have use force. That would explain the dents."

"I have no doubt in my mind that those dents are from entirely different incidences." Then, Jane added sheepishly. "He did business in the car."

"Business?" Asked officer Richards. "What kind of business."

"All sorts. Legal, illegal, immoral. Mostly gambling debts and -erm-pleasure fees."

Jane cleared his throat. Lisbon could tell that he wished nothing more than to change the subject.

"Do you think he left someone unpaid for too long? A death to settle a debt?" Cho asked.

Lisbon shot him a look, but Cho did not back down. He was doing his job, and Jane appreciated the forwardness.

"Maybe."

"You don't sound too sure." Lisbon cut in.

"He's been in some tough spots before. I just don't think that's what happened. I— don't know. It hasn't been like we've kept in touch over the last fifteen years. I guess I don't know what he could've gotten into."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, we'll have to find out." Jane said cheerily.

Lisbon was almost given whiplash.

"What?" She questioned.

"I said we're going to have to find out. Talk to the friends and family. You know, the usual drill."

Cho and Lisbon exchanged professionally concerned looks. After legal information was traded, they bid farewell to officer Richards and got back in Lisbon's car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lisbon immediately started the speech she had mentally been preparing.

"Jane I think you should—"

"Go home." He finished. "Already told you, not going to happen. I'm fine Lisbon, we've been over this."

"But—"

"Are you asking me to go home or telling me."

The two locked eyes malignity.

"Does it matter?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He muttered. "If you're telling me, than I can't possibly listen. If you're asking me, then… I don't know."

His words from days past fluttered into Lisbon's memory, _anything for you Lisbon. _She had to keep herself from blushing.

"If you stay, what next?" She asked.

"We have to visit the victim's home." Jane answered automatically. "Uncover any dirt, interrogations and what not."

"9773 Hersfield Ave. East would be—"

"Misleading." Jane finished. "He keeps a trailer outside the Rio Linda carnival grounds. We had, I mean he had, a little setup there."

"Do you mean to say, that this trailer—"

"Is where I grew up? Yes" Jane's eyes sparkled. "I still own part of the land."

"What." Lisbon shouted. "But you said you haven't seen him in over a decade."

"I haven't." Jane tried to talk over her. "It's not like I go to visit. I was, let's say, given the deed when I turned eighteen."

"And you haven't sold it?" Lisbon asked skeptically "How do you deal with upkeep?"

More silence.

"The same way as Malibu."

For his sake, Lisbon tried to ignore this.

"You haven't thought to tell me?" She shot.

"I just did, what else is there to tell."

"If you've got any other hidden properties, now would be the time to say something."

Jane looked as if he wanted to, but thought better of it.

"Good." She concluded.

"So I guess I'm taking you home to meet the family." Jane teased.

Lisbon couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, to solve the murder of your father."

"Still counts." He chuckled. "Now you'll have no reason to sulk about my secretiveness."

"Oh please, get over yourself." Lisbon hissed. "I don't sulk over you."

He raised an eyebrow, calling her bluff.

"Can you honestly say that you're not excited to see my home?"

"I'm there to solve a murder, it's my job."

"Still not an answer." He teased.

She smirked, pursed her lips and took a shot at his arm.

"That," He said, rubbing the spot she had hit him. "I'll take as a yes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, how did you like it? I will try my best to balance the lighthearted humor with the seriousness of the situation. Jane still seems pretty collected, but he hasn't made the trip home yet. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
